tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyundai Tucson
The Hyundai Tucson ''' ( ), or '''Hyundai JM (Joyful Mover) in Japan, is a compact crossover SUV built and marketed by the Hyundai Motor Corporation. In Hyundai's lineup, the Tucson fits below the Santa Fe and Veracruz. The vehicles are named after the city of Tucson, Arizona. First generation (2004–2009) The first generation Tucson launched in 2004. It shares its Elantra-based platform with the redesigned 2005 Kia Sportage. The Tucson is in the same class as the Toyota RAV4, Honda CR-V and Ford Escape.Competitors of CR-V, Similar vehicles the Official Honda Web SiteSimilar Vehicles of Tucson Hyundai Motor America |aka=Hyundai JM (Japan) Beijing-Hyundai Tucson |assembly=Ulsan, South Korea Chennai, India Anápolis, Brazil Beijing, China İzmit, Turkey (Hyundai Assan) Cairo, Egypt (Ghabbour Group) |length= |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 6-speed manual 4-speed automatic |fuel_capacity= }} Engines Later 2.0 CRDi models include variable geometry turbocharger. Transmissions In US 2.0 model, automatic is standard in Limited trim. Handling Four wheel drive models include a Borg-Warner torque controller system. Equipment In the United States, the Tucson is offered in base GLS, mid-line SE, and top-tier Limited (formerly LX) trim levels for 2007 models. Earlier 2005 and 2006 models were offered as GL/GLS/Limited. Standard equipment includes air conditioning, cruise control, six airbags, electronic stability control, a CD player, alloy wheels, remote keyless entry, and premium cloth seats. The SE adds to the roster with contrasting gray body cladding, a different alloy design, an AM/FM/Cassette/CD as well as fog lights and a front windshield wiper de-icing grid. The Limited adds leather seating surfaces, a 6-disc in dash CD changer, body-colored cladding, automatic climate control, and heated seats. The SE and Limited are only available with the 2.7-litre V6. The GLS comes only with the 2.0-litre four cylinder. The Tucson offers modest cargo space but its easy-to-fold seats can expand this volume. Even the front passenger seat folds flat for extra-long cargo. Safety There are dual-stage frontal impact airbags, torso side-impact airbags built into the front seats, and curtain airbags for side-impact protection for front and rear passengers. 2009 Hyundai Tucson by NHTSA2009 Hyundai Tucson NHTSA Star Rating CarsDirect.com * Frontal Rating (Driver): * Frontal Rating (Passenger): * Side Rating (Driver): * Side Rating (Passenger): 2006 Changes for 2006 were minimal. The LX became the Limited and got color-coded cladding, automatic climate control, and a high-performance sound system . The GLS retained the gray cladding but 'HYUNDAI' is no longer branded into the cladding on the front doors. The GLS also got improved cloth seats with the option of a heating element. Both GLS and Limited got redesigned alloy wheels. The base GL remains unchanged. 2007 Changes for 2007 were also minimal. The GL and GLS trims were renamed to GLS and SE, respectively, to match the standard for all new Hyundai vehicles. 2009 2009 Tucsons see minor restyling and trim changes. Tucson FCEV (2005) Tucson Fuel Cell Electric Vehicle (FCEV) is a test vehicle for Hyundai's 2nd generation hydrogen fuel cell. The vehicle includes a 80 kW electric motor by Enova Systems of Torrance, California, UTC Fuel Cells by South Windsor, Connecticut, 152V battery co-developed by Hyundai Motor Co. and LG Chem in Seoul, Korea, hydrogen storage tanks developed by Dynetek Industries Ltd. of Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The vehicle has range of and top speed of . The vehicle was unveiled in 2005 Los Angeles Auto Show. Tucson FCEV completed a journey as part of the Hydrogen Road Tour 2008. Tucson BlueDrive GPL (2005–2009) It is an Italian version of Tucson 2.0 capable of using both petrol and LPG fuels. CRTD Xenith (2007–2009) It is a version of 2.0 CRDi 6-speed manual 4WD for UK market. It included following: *Colour coded side mouldings and bumpers *Rear privacy glass *Two tone leather and Alcantara upholstery *Alcantara covered instrument cluster surround, gear gaiter, steering wheel, handbrake, armrest, door pull linings and door inserts *Birds eye black maple wood effect trim on dashboard, console and door pulls *Leather and alloy sports gear knob *Luxury stainless steel embossed door entry guards *Aluminium sports pedal trims *19" multi spoke alloy wheels with polished rims The vehicle has MSRP of £20,670. 25th Anniversary Edition (2008) It is a version of 2009 Tucson 2.0 GLS FWD model with premium Kenwood stereo system, a Garmin in-dash GPS system, a 2-way power sunroof, body colour door handles and mirrors. The options cost $1,000. International markets In Japan, it was sold as Hyundai JM. Sold in Europe, but not EuroNCAP tested. Receptions The Tucson received accolades from Canadian Car of the Year Best New Crossover award for 2005. Hyundai Tucson named as one of the most reliable vehicles from 2009 Consumer Reports reliability survey.Consumer Reports' 2009 Annual Car Reliability Survey October 27, 2009. Reuters Second generation (2009–present) |length= |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 6-speed manual 6-speed automatic }} In Europe, Hyundai ix35 (also called 'Hyundai Tucson ix') replaced Hyundai Tucson name. The ix35 was unveiled in 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show. The power output, fuel-efficiency, comfort and safety features have been all upgraded. Known by the project name LM, it took 36 months and 280 billion won (approx. US$225 million) to develop. Saeki Yoshikazu, Toyota engineer, who is a chief engineer of Toyota RAV4 said, "I test drove Tucson ix. Even I think Tucson ix is a very good vehicle. It is a very stylish, too."Toyota chief engineer praise Tucson ix 2009.11.03. MoneyToday newspaper Design The ix35's styling was reported to be based on Hyundai ix-onic concept. The ix35 was penned by former BMW designer Thomas Buerkle at Hyundai's Russelsheim design studio in Germany and continues the company's stlyling language, marketed as "fluidic sculpture".New Hyundai ix35 Car September 08, 2009. CarTradeIndia.comMade in Germany | Hyundai`s success - Designed in Germany 2009, DW-TV (Deutsche Welle) The compact sports utility vehicle has sweeping coupe-like lines, a premium vehicle feel and comes with features unavailable on its predecessor. Engines Tucson/ix35 is equipped with one of three engines: an all-new 2-litre diesel R engine or one of two Theta-II gasoline engine variants (2.0L or 2.4L). The automatic transmission is Hyundai’s all-new six-speed design. The diesel engine, available outside of North America, meets the Euro-5 emissions standards and achieves 15.4 kilometers per liter fuel economy with maximum power output of 184 horsepower. The 2.0L gasoline engine has a fuel economy of 11.7 kilometers per liter with 166 horsepower. In South Korea, the diesel engine is offered in both front-wheel-drive and all-wheel drive configurations, while the 2.0L gasoline engine is available only in front-wheel-drive. The North American versions are powered by either the 2.0L or a 2.4-liter four-cylinder gasoline engine producing 176 horsepower mated to the six-speed automatic transmission. The 2.4L engine makes almost the same power as the previous generation V6 engine while managing 20% better fuel economy than the previous generation four-cylinder. The Hyundai Tucson sold in the U.S. comes in three trims: GL, GLS and Limited, with All-Wheel Drive available for GLS and Limited trims. The GL comes with a standard manual transmission, but a 6-speed automatic transmission is available and is standard on GLS and Limited. Features include available steering wheel-mounted audio controls, hands-free Bluetooth phone connectivity, navigation system, and a standard iPod interface system including iPod cable. An array of advanced safety equipment is standard, including Hillstart Assist Control and Downhill Brake Control. A Proximity Key and Push Button Start system is available in the Korean market but not the North American. The North American version uses a different gauge cluster design than the Korean version. 2011 The 2011 Tucson offered in the US includes a new GL trim which replaces the 2010 GLS model as Tucson's base trim. The GL is powered by a new 2.0-liter 4-cylinder engine mated to either a five-speed manual or an available six-speed automatic transmission in order to obtain better fuel economy than the 2.4-liter engine. The 2011 GLS trim includes the features of the 2010 "Popular Equipment Package" and an automatic transmission as standard equipment. Limited models now include standard electrochromatic mirrors with Homelink and has received Sachs dampeners to provide a smoother ride. The electronic stability control and motor driven power steering systems have been enhanced for improved performance. All AWD models now receive standard heated seats. Equipment Some of the notable features of Tucson are as follows: * Vehicle Dynamic Control: improves the safety of a vehicle's stability by detecting and minimizing skids * Downhill Brake Control and Hillstart Assist Control: DBC allows the vehicle to maintain a safe speed on steep declines without having to use the brakes while HAC helps the vehicle maintain its position on a steep or slippery hill without rolling backwards. * Emergency Stop Signal: In the event of a panic stop, this feature automatically triggers the emergency hazard lights whose flashing alerts the driver behind thus reducing the risk of rear-end crashes. * Panoramic Sunroof * Proximity Key Safety The second-generation Hyundai Tucson earned 'Top Safety Pick' award from Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) in the US.2010 Hyundai Tucson Earns IIHS “TOP SAFETY PICK” 10/06/2010. The FINANCIAL References External links *Official website of Hyundai Tucson *Official website of Hyundai Tucson (US) *Official website of Hyundai Tucson ix (South Korea) Tucson Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2005 Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in Turkey Category:Trucks built in Egypt Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Slovakia